3 Antes de morir
by Siriela
Summary: -Sirius- Los ojos desencajados mirando a ningún sitio. La boca abierta en una perfecta y oscura “o”. ¿Es la sorpresa de saber que morirá, lo que debe regocijar al sentenciado?¿es la sorpresa o el horror lo que lo lleva a sonreír?


**3 antes de morir**

**3.- Sorpresa.**

Los ojos desencajados mirando a ningún sitio. La boca abierta en una perfecta y oscura "_o_". ¿Es la sorpresa de saber que morirá, lo que debe regocijar al sentenciado?¿es la sorpresa o el horror lo que lo lleva a sonreír?

Hay sorpresa en su rostro. Sólo hacia unos instantes se regodeaba y burlaba, y ahora cae; cae hacía el infinito velo susurrante pero él no lo escucha, sólo cae.

De pronto se da cuenta de que el hecho de morir es simplemente avasallador –y sorprendente, siempre sorprendente, como ver el cadencioso baile de una _veela_–. Se percata de que dejará de existir, de que abandonará todo lo que conoció para realizar ese viaje astral del que tanto se ha hablado y del que nada se sabe. Y desea estar muerto, pero que sea rápido, por favor, sin dolor.

No hay dolor en su gesto, ni siquiera desconsuelo o miedo. Hay una infinita sorpresa que aviva sus ansias por saber qué hay más allá del _Todo;_ que lo excita y le provoca para dejarse arrastrar por esa infinidad que lo rodea…porque detrás de ese velo hay _algo_; incomprensible, sumamente hermoso, vasto y sorprendente.

Le gustaría vislumbrar un poco todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero el velo que lo engulle lentamente y le arrulla le ha arrancado esa parte del cerebro que nos hace captar los sucesos que nuestros ojos miran primero y nuestra mente entiende después. Le gustaría saber por qué las personas a su alrededor lo miran aterradas. Él no teme, de hecho, su incomprensión es lo único que le asusta. ¿Por qué no los puede escuchar, mientras observa sus bocas casi desgarrándose gritándole? Porqué no puede, simplemente, decirles que todo está bien, que no hay nada que temer…?

Y nota el roce con algo al fondo del velo golpeando suavemente su espalda. Por unos momentos, tal vez los más aprehensivos y temidos de su vida, piensa que ha caído tras el velo, sobre el piso y se ha dado un golpe que de pequeño nunca se dio, pero ha vivido.

No.

Él sabe que morirá. _Es la hora de morir_. Y de nuevo, la sorpresa lo hace su presa.

El frío velo comienza a envolverlo suavemente, como una cadena de seda que se enrolla primero alrededor de sus muñecas y piernas, para después atrapar su pecho y es ahí cuando el significado de la muerte llega al fin.

**2.- Euforia.**

Le llega como un relámpago, uno de esos que iluminan la oscuridad en las noches de tempestad.

Logra ver a través del manto traslúcido que comienza a extenderse frente a sus ojos. Es un brillo lejano, sólo un punto en la oscuridad. Se acerca, lenta e inexorablemente, y por un corto tiempo él piensa que se trata de la luz al final del túnel de su vida, la luz que debe cruzar para poder morir y descansar eternamente. Una idea romántica y filosófica, alimentada por mentes llenas de ingenio e imaginación.

Pero si se tratara de esa famosa luz celestial, tal vez en su caso habría una pequeña variante. Porque la luz que se acerca a él comienza a engullir a la oscuridad que lo rodea y la transforma en el _Vacío_.

A su alrededor comienza a extenderse una blancura impecable, hiriente a los ojos, inmensa. Y en algún sitio de aquella habitación blanca y sempiterna nace el sonido de una risa queda, como un gorgojo de acueducto cuando succiona las gotas finales del agua. Es una risa que pretende ser silenciosa, más no lo es. Le perturba, porque para él significa el inicio del _Todo_. Ha comenzado su travesía por el cosmos o tal vez por el cielo… ¿quién podría decirlo? Tal vez el infierno en realidad fuese blanco y no rojo…

Pero es la risa, que de pronto ha subido de tono, cada vez más aguda, lo que le trae a la realidad de nuevo. Ahora es una risa cruel, desmedida, más que eufórica es demente. Es la risa de _ella_… y por fin la ve, a través del velo, regocijándose y mirándolo directamente al rostro; tal vez lo que quisiera en ese momento fuese grabar su último gesto de sorpresa; porque ha sido una sorpresa incluso para ella misma el haberle matado.

Y él también quiere reír, destrozarle los oídos a ella, arrastrarla junto a él, porque si yo me voy tu te vas conmigo, ¿cierto? Cierto. Él no se iría solo, porque sabía que a donde iba ya no habría más ente que él mismo, porque al principio le sobrecogió la idea de volver a ver a sus amigos perdidos, tal vez, durante unos momentos, a su hermano, para pedirle perdón por su abandono, para decirle que siempre estuvo orgulloso de él aunque sus pensamientos hubiesen diferido tanto en vida. Eso le gusta, pensar en volver a ver a todos aquellos seres amados que perdió demasiado pronto… ¡qué idea tan maravillosa! Como para dejarse arrastrar por la muerte…

Pero ahora se da cuenta que se irá; solo, para siempre y que dejará en el mundo a personas como su prima y como la cobarde rata de Pettigrew. ¡Los justos mueren primero y los malos ríen después!

Y lo único que quiere hacer es reír, larga y estruendosamente, para ocultar su miedo tras una de esas risotadas que le gusta dar cuando no sabe qué más hacer.

**1.- Horror.**

Y ríe, ríe de verdad, como nunca en su vida lo ha hecho. Ríe tanto que se sorprende de que nadie le mande callar, de que todos sigan mirándolo como hipnotizados, ligeramente aterrados.

Si, ligeramente demente, ligeramente asustado, sólo un poco… ¿quién no le teme a la muerte? ¡Nadie es perfecto!

Y a pesar de que nadie lo ve y de que ni él mismo lo nota, su risa frenética se entremezcla con un llanto ahogado, que pugna por salir de sus labios, pero que él reprime estoicamente, porque quiere morir en paz, no quiere temerle a la muerte, no quiere temer a la soledad, no quiere resignarse a jamás volver a ver a Lily y James.

Y le horroriza recordar lo que ha visto, aquella cámara infinita y blanca, ¿es ese su destino?¿Quedar suspendido en el limbo, sin vivir y sin morir, sin nada más a su alrededor que la blancura hiriente?

Le horroriza ver el rostro de su prima, desencajado por la euforia, aún con la varita en ristre, como si quisiese repetir el hechizo para volver a matarlo. _«Pero no haz sido tu, querida, ha sido el velo, este jodido velo…suerte para la próxima»_

No habrá próxima, ¿cierto? Después de ese corto tiempo no habrá nada más.

Es un horror el mero hecho de saberlo, pero el verdadero pánico le llega cuando ya esta demasiado arriba como para volver, cuando lo ve a él, que a su vez lo mira sin hacerlo concretamente con terror vivo marcado en los ojos y en sus labios que seguramente se mueven llamándolo.

Cuando ve aquellos ojos verdes y ésa cicatriz, en verdad siente miedo. Porque ha de dejar solo a la persona que más lo necesitaba en el momento impreciso. Porque después de 12 años de hallarse en prisión, de vivir –literalmente– como un perro, de sufrir encierros, persecuciones y toda clase de vivencias innombrables, por fin ha encontrado a alguien que lo entiende, que lo _quiere _y al cual querer.

Y es cuando Harry logra soltarse de Lupin para echarse a correr hacía él, cuando por fin se da por vencido. Morirá, si es que no lo hizo ya. Y sólo puede decir unas últimas palabras que no serán escuchadas:

–_Lo siento._

_Hola!_

_Una pequeña reflexión de lo que pienso sintió Sirius al morir. Cabe aclarar que los 3 estadios que mencioné fueron palabras claves del libro y cada uno tiene su protagonista además de Sirius (Bellatrix y Harry, iba a poner a Lupin, pero no supe muy bien cómo)_

_No sé cómo quedó...es raro, lo sé y muy subjetivo, pero más o menos estoy inspirada en esas cosas por el momento y me gustó escribirlo, mi propia perspectiva de la muerte de este personaje... xD_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (y entendido hahaha). Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Besos, Siri._


End file.
